total_moviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Seed of Chucky
Seed of Chucky (also known as Child's Play 5: Seed of Chucky or Child's Play 5) is a 2004 comedy horror film and the fifth installment in the Child's Play series. The film was written and directed by Don Mancini, who created Child's Play and has written all sequels to date. With this entry, Mancini marked his directorial debut. Seed of Chucky follows the events of the previous film and once again stars Jennifer Tilly (who plays herself and also voices Tiffany), Billy Boyd (as the voice of Glen), Brad Dourif (as Chucky), Steve Lawton (as Stan). The film features rapper Redman, cult director John Waters, and S Club 7 star Hannah Spearritt. The film, shot in Romania, continues the series' evolution from the pure-horror genre of the first film to a hybrid horror-comedy. It is also the first (and to date, only) appearance of Glen, the title character and son of Chucky and Tiffany. Besides spoofing other horror films, the film references domestic dramas and tabloid television. This film also counts as the first film in the series to contain nudity and the final film to be released in theaters. The was film mainly panned by many critics and was a disappointing performance at the box office. Plot The film opens spoofing the opening to Look Who's Talking where Chucky's sperm reaches Tiffany's egg and a baby is conceived and grown over time. At the end of the scene, the baby passes through the birth canal as seen in the last moment of the previous film. Six years later, Glen, the gentle, benevolent son of Chucky and Tiffany, has a nightmare in which he slaughters a little girl's parents and living a life of embarrassment as a ventriloquist's dummy from his own point of view. Desperate to know his parents, Glen tracks them down to Hollywood. Chucky and Tiffany are first shown killing a man dressed as Santa Claus for a movie. Upon tracking down his parents, who are now dummies in one of Jennifer Tilly's films, Glen uses a voodoo amulet to bring them back to life. Shortly afterward, when Chucky (voice of Brad Dourif) finds out that Glen is his child, he faints. But as for Tiffany, she was very happy and hugs her child. Tiffany and Chucky have a dispute over whether Glen is male or female, due to his lack of genitals (though he is evidently a male). Chucky decides to continue labeling him as a boy, whereas Tiffany labels him as a girl, calling him "Glenda". When a puppeteer, Tony Gardner, begins taking Tiffany apart, she and Chucky decapitate him with a piano wire. Jennifer Tilly sees the beheaded body and calls the police. Chucky, Tiffany, and Glen follow her home. Glen, having witnessed his mom and dad kill the puppeteer, asks them why they murder others, as he feels that violence is bad. Tiffany and Chucky make an agreement to quit killing, although Chucky only pretends to agree. Jennifer tries to get a role as the Virgin Mary in Redman's directorial debut, but after Redman says that Jennifer isn't right for the part, she invites him over to her house. Chucky and Tiffany make plans to transfer their souls into Redman and Jennifer. Jennifer and Redman start to make out, only for Tiffany to knock them out. While they are unconscious, Tiffany inseminates Jennifer with Chucky's semen. Chucky leaves and takes Glen with him. After driving Britney Spears' car off the road, killing her, they proceed to go to a photographer's darkroom. The photographer, Pete Peters (John Waters), had taken pictures of Tilly kissing Redman, and of Chucky masturbating. Glen tries to warn Peters that Chucky will kill him, only for Peters to bump into a shelf, causing a jar of acid to fall and accidentally kill him. Chucky, overjoyed, believes Glen did this on purpose and takes a picture to celebrate, much to Glen's and Tiffany's dismay. Jennifer awakens the next morning, realizes that she is pregnant and claims it is Redman's, though he denies this. Angry, Tiffany kills him by ripping his intestines out. The next day, Jennifer is horrified to find herself with a fully pregnant belly. The voodoo magic that fuels the killer dolls has also accelerated the pregnancy. Jennifer is captured by Chucky. Her chauffeur Stan, serving as Chucky's replacement body due to Redman's death, is also captured. Jennifer's assistant, Joan (Hannah Spearritt), tries to help her, but is brutally burned alive by Tiffany. Chucky later reveals that he killed three people and hid them in a closet like Tiffany did to Redman trying to stop "Tiffany" from "crying" when he believed that she was crying for killing Joan. However, it turns that it was Glenda, Glen's twin sister. Tiffany finds out about this and smacks Glenda to break Glen out of this. Jennifer gives birth to twins, a boy and a girl, and it is then that Chucky has an epiphany. After several years of being an infamous killer doll, Chucky finally accepts his circumstances. Disturbed, Tiffany rejects Chucky and resolves to take Glen with her. An enraged Chucky throws a knife at Jennifer, but Stan jumps in front and is stabbed in the chest, he tells Tilly that he loves her before he dies. Before Glen can decide which baby to possess, the police arrive, forcing the dolls to flee. Jennifer is rushed to the hospital by the cops, but claims she wants to see her babies. Tiffany drugs Jennifer and begins to possess her, but Chucky breaks in and kills Tiffany with an axe. Before Tiffany dies, she tells Glen to not make the same mistakes she and her husband have made. Glen, shocked that his mother was killed by his father, snaps and fights Chucky. Jennifer throws an axe to Glen. When Glen picks up the axe, he impales Chucky in the chest. At that time, Chucky thought he was fighting against Glenda, but Glen reveals that it was he, himself, doing this, as he dismembers him. Glen then asks Chucky if he is proud of him and Chucky congratulates Glen before being decapitated and killed by his son. Realizing what he has done, Glen suffers an emotional breakdown, and Jennifer comforts him. Five years later, at Glen and Glenda's birthday party, a nanny quits her job because Jennifer's daughter Glenda scares her. Jennifer lets her quit, only to kill her when she turns away, and Jennifer's eyes glow green, revealing that Tiffany was successful in possessing Jennifer's body. Glen has taken the body of the son, and receives a strange, unnamed present. When he opens the present, he sees that it's Chucky's right arm. Frightened, he wets his pants and turns around. Chucky's arm grabs him, and he begins screaming as Chucky's evil laugh is heard. Cast *Jennifer Tilly as herself/voice of Tiffany *Redman as Himself *Hannah Spearritt as Joan *John Waters as Pete Peters *Jason Flemyng as himself/Santa *Steve Lawton as Stan *Tony Gardner as himself *Billy Boyd as the voice of Glen *Brad Dourif as the voice of Chucky *Martha Stewart (uncredited, archive footage) as herself *Rebecca Santos as Fulvia *Beans El-Balawi as Human Glen *Kristina Hewitt as Human Glenda *Keith-Lee Castle as Psychs *Paul Grossman as Little Boy *Simon James Morgan as Richard *Stephanie Chambers as Claudia's mom *Bethanie Simons-Danville as Claudia *Debbie Lee Carrington as herself (DVD deleted scenes, uncredited) *Chloe Robertson as maker of the Tiffany doll External links * Category:2004 release Category:Films Category:Child's play Category:Brad Dourif films Category:Jennifer Tilly films